Regina Lampert
Regina Lampert is an abductor and attempted murderer who appears in the Season Seven episode "Unknown Subject". Background A chain smoker, Lampert frequented a bar, The Golden Gut, and sometimes picked up several men there. One night, sometime during 2007, she was abducted by Hamilton Bartholomew, who bound her with piano wire and played a piano ballad to her, even singing along with it, before raping her. Her bonds left scars on her wrists and chest, which horrified her parents and caused her fiancé to leave her. Lampert began seething in hatred at Bartholomew, who proceeded to rape eleven more women over the course of five years. Unknown Subject Lampert goes to a bar, where Bartholomew is playing the bar's piano. He begins to play the same ballad he played to her while he raped her. Hearing the song, Lampert angrily slams the fall and berates him for playing it before going to the backroom to pull herself together. Identifying Bartholomew as her rapist, Lampert formulates a revenge scheme, going back to him and making amends with him. Eventually, he escorts her to her car, to which she incapacitates him with a taser. Crouching over his body, she tells him "I was hoping you'd come back" before tasing him again, this time to unconsciousness. She then takes him to her house, binds him with piano wire like a puppet, and sets him up in front of a piano. When Bartholomew wakes up, Lampert approaches him, wearing the same outfit she wore when he raped her and holds him at gunpoint. Bartholomew feigns innocence and tries to convince her that the piano ballad he played wasn't the same song the Piano Man played to her. When he sings the song in order to convince her, Lampert recognizes his voice and knows for sure that he is her rapist. Bartholomew protests, but Lampert doesn't listen and instead shoots his left hand. Lampert later watches the news and finds that the BAU arrested a suspect who had been trying to pass off as the Piano Man. She is shocked, and Bartholomew taunts her, finally admitting himself to being the Piano Man. Lampert angrily readies her gun in the kitchen, but when she returns, she finds that Bartholomew seized his chance to break loose from his bonds. He pushes her away, then hides behind the many furniture scattered in the house as a scared but armed Lampert tries to find him. He calls 911, just before she holds him at gunpoint again. The BAU arrive and Prentiss convinces her that Bartholomew is innocent by saying his prints didn't match her rape kit. Lampert, shocked at being told she was wrong this whole time, lowers the gun, allowing Prentiss to make the arrest. She then watches as Hotch arrests Bartholomew for the rapes and murder of a victim, Prentiss's claims being a ruse. Prentiss later talks to Lampert in an interrogation room for a statement and assures her that Bartholomew will be imprisoned for life. However, Lampert isn't convinced and tells her that she doesn't know what it is like to live in fear. But after she sees Prentiss's face, she realizes that something happened to her and asks her if she killed him. Prentiss replies that he is dead, but she didn't pull the trigger. Regina tells Prentiss that while her monster's dead, she has to live with hers. She then concludes the interrogation. Modus Operandi Lampert assaulted Bartholomew to unconsciousness with a taser, then abducting him, binding him with piano wire, and setting him up in front of a piano in a room in her house. She then utilized a .357 Magnum Ruger SP-101 revolver, which she used to shoot Bartholomew's left hand. Known Victims *January 25, 2012: Hamilton Bartholomew Appearances *Season Seven **"Unknown Subject" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Rape Victims Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Abduction Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Survivors Category:Victims